Douloureux souvenir
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Peut-on guérir d'une enfance non existante ? Peut-on aider un enfant à guérir de ses traumatismes ? Peut-on continuer à avancer après tant de douleur ?
1. Part I

**Disclaimer :**

One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Part I.**

Le bruit des chaînes réveillèrent le jeune homme, son corps enchaîné était traîné par deux personnes assez costauds. Il les reconnu sans aucun mal malgré les longues années de séparation. Il referma ses yeux serrant les dents, il tremblait de rage mais aussi de peur parce que ces gens avaient ruiné son enfance et qu'il était de retour dans l'enfer.

 _‹‹ Code. ››_ Entendit-il alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. _‹‹ 17 999. ››_ répondit une voix monotone.

Le mécanisme de la porte s'enclencha immédiatement, ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux rapidement. Le corps du pirate était toujours traîné sur le sol, ce dernier réprimait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa rage alors qu'ils passaient une dizaine de portes. Il essayait de retenir tous les mots de passe au cas où. Il fut jeté sans ménagement dans l'une des pièces les plus sécurisés. Il grogna en se relevant, il se frotta les bras et les mains mécontent.

Le pirate passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il faisait si froid dans cette salle. Cette dernière était assez grande pour acceuillir un grand groupe de personnes. Les murs étaient gris, le plafond était blanc et le sol était de même couleur. Il y avait seulement un petit endroit ouvert probablement pour l'eau et la nourriture. Il y avait également un sceau qui traînait dans un coin. Il était _Noname_ Usopp, Mugiwara Kaizoku. Il était plutôt moyen au niveau de la taille, légèrement musclé et la peau bronzée.

Usopp n'était pas inconnu à l'organisation, à leur traitement ni même à l'environnement. Il avait vécu pendant des années affamé et battu constamment. Il s'était échappé avec l'aide de plusieurs autres personnes (enfants/ pré-adolescents à cette époque). Si l'organisation l'avait capturé, il était sûr qu'il allait souffrir. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le savoir. En moins d'un seul mois, de nouvelles blessures et de déchirures apparurent sur son corps déjà brisées. Il saignait abondament, au bout de trois jours, Usopp eut droit à quelques soins.

 _Trois mois plus tard._ Il pleurait beaucoup. Les hommes et les femmes, qui l'avaient capturé, ne l'écoutaient pas et le frappaient par moment. Ils l'avaient dépouillé de tous ses vêtements et de ses possessions l'appelant par moment _déchet._ Il voulait revoir ses frères et sœurs ainsi que sa mère, il voulait que ces derniers le sauvent et le ramènent à la maison.

Il tomba sur ses fesses quand l'un des hommes l'envoya dans sa _nouvelle chambre._ Il ravala ses larmes en voyant l'ombre d'une silhouette non loin de lui. Il aperçut les marques, les ecchymoses et les blessures sur l'adulte, ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Il n'avait que dix ans, il allait fêter ses onze dans deux mois. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en y repensant. Le jeune garçon s'appelait Charlotte Anglais, il était l'un plus jeunes fils de Big Mom un Yonkō.

Anglais apprit rapidement que la vie entre ces quatre murs était une vraie torture. Les premiers jours, il reçut aucune nourriture. Son comparasse, lui, recevait un bol de soupe et du pain moisi. Par ailleurs, ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Anglais comprit trois jours plus tard pourquoi le jeune adulte le faisait.

 _Un mois plus tard._

Un mois passa, beaucoup trop rapidement pour Anglais qui voyait ses espoirs se brisaient l'un après l'autre. Il pleurait doucement, il était tombé malade et avait froid. Anglais et l'inconnu n'avaient rien pour se réchauffer. Le jeune garçon tremblait de froid essayant de se réchauffer. Soudainement, les bras de l'inconnu s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir et l'apaisait, le geste du jeune homme le rassurait.

 _‹‹ Noname Usopp. ››_ Entendit-il. Anglais lui répondit sur le même ton de voix. _‹‹ Charlotte Anglais. ››_ Et ils s'endormirent avec la chaleur corporelle de l'un et de l'autre.

 _Cinq mois plus tard._ _‹‹ Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! ››_ hurlait une voix irritée réveillant les deux prisonniers de la salle 9.

Leur salle, leur chambre, leur prison était la pièce la plus sécurisé de l'endroit. Aucun des deux ne savait comment fuir de la salle. Anglais ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'étirant les bras et les jambes alors que le plus vieux scrutait la porte. Puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, un homme habillé de la même façon qu'eux surgit.

 _‹‹ Debout ! Grouillez-vous avant qu'ils nous rattrapent ! ››_ cria t-il en faisant de grand signe.

Les deux se levèrent le plus rapidement possible - c'était un peu ou beaucoup compliqué à cause de leur état - et suivirent l'homme dans les couloirs. Les autres rescapés s'acharnaient sur les portes, se souvenant des codes Usopp les tapa manuellement au grand soulagement de ceux qui ne s'en souvenaient pas. Ils passèrent une à une les portes se précipitant ainsi vers la sortie ; la liberté que tout le monde avait tant désiré.

 _‹‹ Usopp.. Où allons-nous ? ››_ demanda Anglais sur le dos du plus vieux le tenant fermement.

 _‹‹ Le plus loin possible d'ici. Je sais que tu veux voir ta famille mais il faut d'abord nous mettre en sécurité avant tout. ››_ répondit à voix basse le pirate.

Ils montèrent sur un navire, et mirent facilement les voiles loin de l'île. Quelques rescapés lancèrent des boulets de canon sue le port pour les ralentir, c'était effectivement une bonne distraction. Anglais posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Usopp s'endormant rapidement comme la plupart des jeunes enfants. Les plus vieux, quant à eux, firent comme il se doit leur retrouvaille.

 _‹‹ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. ››_ commença une femme allant par le nom de _Noname_ Sacha.

 _‹‹ Effectivement. J'espère que les autres sont bien cachés. ››_ continua _Noname_ Sam.

 _‹‹ Par ailleurs, Usopp... La dernière fois tu étais à la tête du plan.. Pourquoi tu n'y étais pas ? ››_ demanda celui qui les avait libéré, _Noname_ Daisuke.

 _‹‹ J'étais enfermé dans la pièce la plus sécurisé du complexe, et comme vous le voyez dans un mauvais état. ››_ répondit Usopp les surprenant un peu. Il ajouta. _‹‹ Je peux dire que l'organisation est dans la merde. ››_ _‹‹ Pourquoi ? ››_ demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

 _‹‹ L'enfant, qui dort en ce moment sur mon épaule, s'appelle **Charlotte** Anglais. C'est l'un des jeunes enfants de Big Mom, un Yonkō. ›› _informa Usopp.

Leurs yeux s'élargirent surpris. Quand Big Mom l'apprendra, elle sera dans une colère noire.

 _Six mois plus tard._ _‹‹ On est arrivé trop tard. ››_ murmura Charlotte Mont d'or attristé.

Il laissa échapper une larme de frustration. Où était Anglais s'il n'était plus là ? Lui et ses frères et sœurs avaient massacré tous les complices de l'organisation. Katakuri avait trouvé les habits et les affaires de Anglais avec d'autres affaires qu'il avait ramené dans un grand sac.

 _‹‹ J'ai interrogé un "garde", apparemment il ya six mois il y aurait eu une évasion. ››_ déclara Pudding quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Mont d'or la regarda surpris. Si tel était le cas alors ils avaient encore une chance de le retrouver.

 _‹‹ Il y avait aussi un Mugiwara Kaizoku. ››_ informa le Sweet Commander, Charlotte Katakuri, à la fin de sa fouille.

Les Charlotte se regardèrent déterminé : ils croyaient en Anglais, ils pensaient que ce dernier a pu trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait faire confiance.


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède pas One Piece.

 _Deuxième partie de Douloureux Souvenir._

Traduction

Mugiwara Kaizoku - Pirates au chapeau de paille

Nakama - Compagnon

Shin Sekai - Nouveau Monde

Minna - Tout le monde

Kenbunshoku no haki - haki de l'observation

Mugiwara - chapeau de paille

Big Mom no kaizoku - les pirates de Big Mom

Den Den Mushi - l'escargot phone

 **XXX**

Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas une seule piste. Les Mugiwara Kaizoku devenaient de plus en plus frustrés. Ils avaient dépensé énormément d'argents et de moyens pour essayer de trouver le moindre indice sur leur nakama disparu. Luffy boudait sur la proue le regard perdu en regardant la mer qui s'étendait à des kilomètres, Nami était la bar discutant avec Robin, Zoro et Brook étaient en train de dormir alors que Franky, Chopper et Sanji faisaient un poker. La disparition de Usopp remontait il y a sept mois. Ils avaient trouvé aucune piste, aucune information.

« Minna ! Il y a un navire de Big Mom qui se dirige vers nous ! » cria Zoro, désormais réveillé, à l'équipage qui se prépara immédiatement à une éventuelle attaque.

À bord du navire, il y avait Big Mom entouré par Katakuri, Perospero, Galette, Puding, Cracker, Compote, Mont d'or et Amande. Les Mugiwara se tendirent immédiatement, une main sur leur arme alors que le navire se rapprochait d'eux. Ce fut Mont d'or qui vint à leur rencontre sans qu'il ait eu un contact entre les deux navires. Le ministre du fromage s'arrêta en face du groupe qui était tendu.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour attaquer. » commença Mont d'or en les regardant tour à tour. « Nous voulons faire une alliance. » continua t-il.

« Hors de question ! » s'exclamèrent en parfaite synchronisation Luffy et Sanji.

« L'alliance ne se fera pas par mariage. » précisa le ministre attirant ainsi les curieux de l'équipage.

« Pourquoi devrons-nous accepter ? » demanda Brook méfiant.

« Vous cherchez depuis plusieurs mois un membre de votre équipage. Nous cherchons également depuis plusieurs mois un membre de notre famille. Vous avez eu aucune piste, aucune chance de trouver de l'information. Nous avons eu de la chance. » répondit sérieusement Mont d'or.

« Comment.. ? »

Il ricana en répondant que leurs espions avaient remarqué leur manège.

« Notre petit frère qui a disparu. Il est actuellement avec votre nakama. Où ? Nous en savons rien. La seule chose que nous savons.. c'est qu'une organisation a organisé le coup. » informa Mont d'or en les regardant intentivement.

Luffy réfléchit longuement. Tous les membres de son équipage étaient également pensif.

« Et pourquoi une alliance ? » demanda Chopper curieusement.

« C'est évident.. Unir nos forces pour trouver les deux. » répondit-il en les défiant du regard.

« C'est vrai que Usopp est un as de la cachette. » commenta Chopper les yeux écarquillés.

« Et il a le meilleur Kenbunshoku no Haki. » ajouta Robin.

« Il fera probablement tout pour éviter ses ennemis. » renchérit Nami en croisant les bras.

Les Mugiwara Kaizoku parlèrent loin de Mont d'or pour décider de la meilleure tactique à prendre. Finalement ils trouvèrent un accord.

« Très bien. On accepta l'alliance. » annonça Luffy d'un air sérieux.

« Je vais porter les nouvelles. » fit Mont d'or.

 **XXX**

Il faisait froid, très froid. Anglais était fermement enveloppé dans une couverture chaude alors que Usopp marchait dans la neige. Actuellement il neigeait. Anglais était tombé malade il y a peu de temps. Ils avaient été obligé de quitter plusieurs fois leur cachette pour des médicaments. Puis, ils avaient dû trouver plusieurs fois une cachette. Usopp se demandait quand les Mugiwara ou les Big Mom no kaizoku allaient les trouver. Il savait que ces derniers les cherchaient activement. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie ni celle de Anglais en les appelant.

« Une caverne.. Enfin. » dit à haute voix Usopp en accélérant le mouvement.

Par chance, il n'y avait aucun animal à l'intérieur. Le pirate versa le contenu de leurs sacs par terre : branches, pierres, feuilles. Il forma un cercle avec les pierres, il plaça les branches au milieu et alluma un feu en cinq minutes. Épuisés, les deux s'endormirent près du feu.

 **XXX**

« Rien ? » demanda Nami à Chopper quand il revint.

« J'ai trouvé un semblant de campement. Il y avait une odeur inconnue et celle de Usopp. » répondit Chopper amenant de l'espoir.

« Mais ? » demanda Sanji en le sentant venir.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis précipitament. » répondit une nouvelle Chopper les faisant soupirer.

 **XXX**

« Quand vais-je revoir mes frangins et les frangines ? Et mama ? » demanda le pauvre garçon tremblant.

« Bientôt. Nous allons attendre quelques temps avant de passer un appel à notre équipage respectif. » murmura Usopp en le serrant dans ses bras.

« ... Enfin.. Je vais les revoir... » chuchota Anglais avant de s'endormir.

Les larmes se figèrent sur ses joues, Usopp les essuya se couchant sur le côté tout en ne lâchant pas Anglais.

 **XXX**

Cela faisait exactement quatre mois qu'ils avaient accepté de faire une alliance avec Big Mom. Ils avaient pu trouvé pleins d'informations sur l'organisation, ils avaient même anéanti plusieurs grandes bases de cetre dernière. Mont d'or avait trouvé plusieurs dossiers intéressants qu'il avait ensuite fait partagé. Trafalgar Law avait décidé de les aider quand il avait été leur rendre visite.

 _ **Puru puru puru puru puru puru...**_ Sanji soupira en se levant de sa chaise, il entra dans la salle où le den den mushi était.

 _ **Puru puru puru puru puru puru...**_ Le pirate se demandait qui s'était. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir. Il décrocha :

« Allô ? »

Puis, il faillit lâcher le combiner en entendant la voix de son nakama disparut depuis onze mois.

« Sanji ? »

 **À suivre.**


End file.
